Azeroth (world)
Azeroth is the name of the world in which the majority of the Warcraft series is set. The world of Azeroth is the birthplace of many races, most notable being elves (night elves, high elves, and blood elves), humans, dwarves, tauren, goblins, trolls, gnomes and dragons. At its birth Azeroth was blessed by the Titans. Then the Burning Legion came. The peoples of Azeroth have fought brutally against the demons and their servants, and much blood was and is being shed. After the Third War three major superpowers emereged: the Scourge, the Horde, and the Alliance. Other major powers include the naga, the Qiraji and the Scarlet Crusade. Although ravaged by conflict, somehow through trickery, betrayal, and sheer blood Azeroth has survived the Burning Legion twice. However, Azeroth is still torn by conflict, hate, and war. History For much of Azeroth's prehistory, the Old Gods ruled Azeroth along with their Elemental Lieutenants. Then the Titans came and great battles ensued - resulting in the death of one Old God and the chaining of the rest. The Titans chose several Great Aspects to guard the planet and then left. Soon the Trolls flourished from Zandalar and built great empires, most notably the Gurubashi and Amani. When the Azj'Aqir empire appeared in the west, the empires battled for supremacy. The trolls were fighting on the losing side for a majority of the war. Suddenly the tides changed and the the Aqir split into the Qiraji and the Nerubians. The night elves also appeared around that time, quickly outwitting the trolls and crafting giant magical empire using the well at the center of the world called Well of Eternity. The Burning Legion invaded Azeroth resulting in the War of the Ancients. At the end of this, the night elves destroyed the well causing a Great Sundering that split the ancient supercontinent of "Kalimdor" apart - creating several continents, Northrend, the Eastern Kingdoms (continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan, and Lordaeron) and "Kalimdor". Origin of the Name The term Azeroth is a human word, derived from the term used for the ancient primitive-humans that lived on the world pre-sundering the Azotha , even shares similar construct to the term Arathor (an ancient human nation). It is said that when the Arathi brought the scattered human tribes together as the empire of Arathor, they named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Its unclear if they named the world or named the southern continent. Strangely, the term was in use during the War of the Ancients , by night elves, which raises further questions about its etymology and origins. As confirmed it apparently was from an dialect of Common (adapted from the term azotha), but why the night elves would use it is unclear. :Alternately, the use of the word in the War of the Ancients trilogy could be considered a continuity error, although other sources imply that the world was called Azeroth at the time as well. Category:Lore Category:Worlds Category:World:Azeroth